The present invention provides an intra link or intra terminal call completion apparatus for a subscriber digital multiplexing system. Subscriber digital multiplexer systems are known generally. Such systems provide a carrier span line or the like to provide plural channels between a CO and one or more remote terminals, each remote terminal having a plurality of station lines connected to it. Intra link calling or local link calling is completed at a remote terminal for calls between stations connected to the same remote terminal. In this way, two span line channels are freed for further use by completion of the call locally. In such systems, the intra link capability is generally low, on the order of four links for 24 channels available. In such systems which generally employ space division switching, a latch may be set for an off-hook line and a tone is sent to that line. When the tone is detected, the latched line and a line detected as having the tone, are marked and the calling trunk is freed when a local link has been designated to handle the call.